


Scenting

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [23]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Arthur embraces a Commonwealth solution
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Male Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Scenting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the A/B/O realm now. It started as a one off request via tumblr anon and now I’m here.

Arthur exhaled heavily as soon as his back hit the door. His room was one of the few things that was kept private from Brotherhood archives. 

Along with his designation. 

Sarah and Owen Lyons had treated him as an equal. It was rare for an omega to be born into the Brotherhood and it was expected that he would present as an alpha. 

So when he presented as an omega, they kept it buried to protect him. 

It hadn’t been a “problem” until recently. 

Arthur had been able to suppress heats with the help of Cade and many medications. A few of the newer recruits from the Commonwealth had suggested something new. Using scented clothing to assist with less desirable symptoms of a heat cycle.

He was unbonded. The scent of an unbonded alpha had rarely piqued his interest due to the sheer amount of them in the Brotherhood. He had grown used to it.

So Arthur tried it. 

The first few had done nothing to relieve his cramping. On the way to the med bay, he thought about calling off the whole thing. 

Cade had handed him a well worn shirt sealed in a bag, which had become standard procedure in the previous months. Apparently this donor came highly recommended. 

He very quickly figured out why.

Two days into a particular rough cycle, he tossed the shirt to the side of his bed and adamantly told Cade to cease the program. 

The scent was so familiar, his heat addled brain basked in it. Everything about his youth and what he imagined the pre war fall season smelled like comforted him. 

_ I used to sell my clothes pre war. It paid for my wife’s tuition _ .

The General of the Minutemen had found a side avenue for easy caps. 


End file.
